Nature Boy
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: Dean n'aimait pas Noël... (Destiel établi, fluff, crazy!Sam) Joyeux Noël à tous !


**"Nature boy"**

 **Surprise ! C'était pas prévu du tout, mais la nuit je ne dors pas, donc...**

 **Le texte n'a pas été betatisé** _(à Cathy, si tu passes par là : je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, mais je ne vais pas te faire travailler un 24 décembre !)_ **, donc désolée pour les éventuelles coquilles.**

 **Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'écris beaucoup en me basant sur des chansons.**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume. On remerciera le talentueux Nat King Cole et sa chanson "Nature Boy", qui est sublime :** www (point) youtube (point) com (slash) watch?v=Iq0XJCJ1Srw

 **Bonne lecture, et joyeuses fêtes, les loulous !**

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

Pas de décorations de Noël. Encore moins un sapin.

C'était le leitmotiv de Dean depuis que leur père était mort.

De toute façon, qui décorait sa chambre de motel le soir du réveillon de Noël ? Bon, il y avait bien ce voisin de palier bedonnant avec son immonde barbe hirsute qui était à elle seule un microcosme grouillant d'on ne savait quoi, qui avait accroché des guirlandes sur sa porte.

Peut-être ce type était sans famille, et allait de motel piteux en motel piteux comme les frères Winchester… Mais, eh ! Eux au moins formaient une famille… En quelque sorte. C'est ce que Sam s'entêtait à clamer, en tout cas.

Dean, lui, boudait comme à son habitude et l'envoyait sur les roses avec ses beaux discours.

Noël, c'était pour les _vraies_ familles.

Pas pour deux trentenaires dont un commençait à ressembler à un bûcheron hippie et l'autre était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

Pas pour deux trentenaires qui passaient leur vie sur les routes, à chasser le Mal et à enterrer leurs amis, leur famille... en eurent-ils un jour.

Bref, Dean avait une humeur massacrante et le faisait savoir à quiconque croisait ses quinquets vitreux (et pour une fois, la rincette n'y était pour rien).

« On pourrait aller manger un bout au Betsy's. Ils offrent des tartes en dessert si on prend le menu de Noël. »

Un ours lui répondit. Sam fit une pirouette oculaire exaspérée.

« Mais enfin, Dean ! Je sais bien que c'est pas ta fête préférée mais tu pourrais au moins… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Il parle ! » s'exclama Sam en levant les bras au plafond. « Alors, explique-moi. Tu aurais préféré passer Noël ailleurs ? Ou alors ça a un rapport avec ta dispute avec Castiel ? »

Dean tiqua et remua sur son matelas, faisant grincer les ressorts.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

« La ferme, Sammy. J'aime pas Noël, c'est tout. »

Le susnommé se frotta vigoureusement les tempes. Son frère était pire qu'un adolescent en pleine crise.

Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'ange. _Parce-que bien sûr,_ Castiel était la cause de son humeur exécrable. Qui d'autre, sinon ?

« Appelle-le et réglez vos comptes. Noël est censé être une fête joyeuse, Dean. Fais un effort ! C'est sa fête préférée ! »

Tout en disant cela, Sam avait allumé le poste radio sur une fréquence jazzy, et récupéra de sous son lit un sachet… plein de décorations de Noël.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'énerva l'aîné.

« Je sauve le réveillon de Noël, comme les gamins dans ces téléfilms pourris qui passent le dimanche après-midi à la télé ! »

Sam balança des guirlandes à travers la petite chambre louée à la journée et jeta des boules rouges et or sur les lits. Si ses gestes n'avaient pas été aussi rageurs, on aurait cru voir une fée des bois (mastodonte, la fée) virevolter en semant des graines pour Mère Nature.

« Arrête ça, tu fous des paillettes partout ! » s'agaça Dean, se redressant contre la tête de lit.

« Et alors ! C'est Noël, il faut que ça brille ! »

« Sam, t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? T'es possédé ?! »

Ce dernier finit de vider son sachet de décorations et, essoufflé, il récupéra son blouson.

« Castiel ! » appela-t-il. « On a besoin de toi ! »

Dean reluqua son frère, abasourdi, tandis qu'il quittait la chambre au moment où l'ange faisait son apparition.

Puis… Un ange passa (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Le chasseur fixait avec attention le mur face à lui et Castiel se tenait droit comme un i à l'entrée, n'osant faire un geste.

Le poste radio chantonnait toujours ses airs insupportables, laissant la parole à Nat King Cole…

« _There was a boy… A very strange enchanted boy…_ (Il y avait un garçon, un garçon charmant très étrange)… _They say he wandered very far very far, over land and sea_ (ils disent qu'il a erré très loin très loin, au-delà de la terre et de la mer)…

Dean renifla avec mépris. Il n'aimait pas Noël, non. Car ils n'étaient pas une famille et que leur vie était un imbroglio anarchique de toutes les emmerdes du monde.

« Dean… », soupira l'ange à mi-voix.

« … _A little shy and sad of eye, but very wise was he_ … (un peu timide et le regard triste, mais très sage il était)… »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles que régurgitait la radio, et croisa enfin le regard _triste_ de Castiel.

Il lui en voulait. L'ange avait mis sa propre vie en danger, encore une fois, contre son avis. Et encore une fois, une dispute avait éclaté. Sauf qu'elle avait été plus violente que d'habitude.

Castiel fit un pas en avant.

« _And then one day, one magic day he passed my way_ … _And while we spoke of many things_ … (Et puis un jour, un jour magique il a croisé ma route, et tandis que nous parlions de beaucoup de choses)… »

« Dean », répéta l'ange avec incertitude.

Le chasseur se leva et fit face à Castiel, un doigt pointé vers sa poitrine. L'autre l'observa, attendant le moment où il exploserait et le traiterait de tous les noms, où il lui dirait qu'il le déteste et qu'il se déteste de lui avoir fait confiance. Mais l'orage ne vint pas.

Il se voyait pourtant dans les émeraudes de l'humain. Pourtant, Dean resta figé, son doigt en suspens.

« … _This he said to me: the greatest thing you'll ever learn… Is just to love and be loved in return_ … (Voici ce qu'il m'a dit : la plus grande chose que vous apprendrez jamais, est juste d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour)… »

Les dernières notes au piano conclurent la chanson de Nat King Cole et plongèrent la pièce dans un calme presque irréel.

Contre toute attente, Dean dodelina du chef et se mit à sourire. Les paroles de la balade avaient, d'une certaine façon, complètement décrédibilisé sa colère.

« T'auras ma peau, hein Cass ? »

L'ange releva un sourcil interrogateur, mais déjà, Dean le serrait dans ses bras et enfouissait son visage dans son cou, respirant sans vergogne son odeur.

« Tu… n'es plus fâché ? » tenta l'ange.

« Evidemment que si ! » railla l'autre en se redressant légèrement, masquant du mieux qu'il put un certain embarras. « Ne crois pas que je te pardonne ! Mais… Mais c'est Noël et puis… C'est ta fête préférée à ce qu'il parait alors… _Merde_. »

Castiel esquissa un sourire et se pencha jusqu'à poser ses lèvres contre celles du chasseur. _Son_ chasseur... qui devint subitement très entreprenant.

« Joyeux Noël ! » s'exclama Sam en faisant irruption dans la chambre, une moue victorieuse flanquée sur le visage.

Et Dean bougonna, mais il était heureux.

Avec sa famille, si imparfaite soit-elle.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Encore de joyeuses fêtes à tous, et à l'année prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! ;)**

 **Maly.**


End file.
